


HOW TO BREAK HIS HEART IN TEN DAYS

by Azgeina



Series: HALFWAY SERIES [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hard to get, Heartbreak, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Paris (City), Pinning Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: ❝Stop looking at me like I broke your heart, Elijah.❞
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HALFWAY SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944271
Kudos: 15





	1. HOW TO BREAK HIS HEART IN TEN DAYS

**Author's Note:**

> Cover made by me  
> Elijah Mikaelson x Male OC  
> ®all rights reserved  
> ©azgeina 2018  
> Started:21.10.18

❝you know I've been around and I can't pretend to love you right now❞

❝So you can go cry your heart out until you drown❞

❝You got some nerve to be mad at me for, fuck, anything❞

Damien Salvatore, the oldest Salvatore sibling and the twin brother of Damon Salvatore. Damien had always been different and he had also been his parent's favourite son.

Damien hides the truth about him not to disgrace his family when there was nothing for him to be ashamed of.

Damien Salvatore meets Elijah Mikaelson at a bar and was dared to make Elijah fall for him.

Damien Salvatore was up for the challenge and he had no idea how he would make the noble Mikaelson who he didn't know was an immortal ancient vampire.

Damien Salvatore was in for a lifetime of love and pain.

Damien Salvatore succeded in making Elijah Mikaelson fall for him.

Damien Salvatore succeeded in breaking Elijah Mikaelsons heart.

But

Damien Salvatore failed the task of not falling in love with Elijah Mikaelson.

Damien Salvatore was also a force to be reckoned with.


	2. CAST/ EPIGRAPH

**MATT BOMER DAMIEN SALVATORE**

_"The player"_

❝Stop looking at me like I broke your fucking heart.❞

**DANIEL GILLIES ELIJAH MIKAELSON**

_"The broken-hearted"_

❝Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same thing I feel for you. Tell me you don't love me as I you!❞


	3. SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking.

Season one

The game plan

❝I know you say that you love me, but your heart is a ghost

You're an angel, yeah, we already know

I know you think that you got me in your pocket, but no

Fuck your game plan and your X's and O's❞

(Pre-Tvd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and have a good day


	4. CHAPTER ONE: THE LYING GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's plot to seduce the Noble original starts with a lie but where would the lie get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't sugar coat this. I have so much planed. To know more of Damien( Read Halfway there) you can find more chapters in my wattpd Azgeina. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Damien's game will only end with tragedy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day.


	5. EPISODE ONE: THE MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien meets a man who he was dared to play with. But that Man is no fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien, No honey no. 
> 
> NOT YET EDITED.

**1935, PARIS**

**DAMIEN SHOE SLAPPED AGAINST THE MUDDY GROUND OF PARIS, FRANCE, HIS BEST FRIENDS, JONATHAN AND GROVER AT EACH OF HIS SIDE.** Hands in each of their pockets as they walked towards the night club that they owned. Damien walked towards the bat with his two best friends ordering a drink. "Bourbon neat," he required and the bartender nodded.

His eyes began scanning everyone in the room, someone he had not seen before caught his eyes, he nudged Grover who loomed towards their new customer. Getting his drink he walks over to the new customer who had company and it looked like they were discussing business.

He smiled bringing out a chair catching the attention of the man."You're new here," Damien spoke up licking his red lips.

He takes a sip of his drink and outstretched his hand."Damien Salvatore, welcome to Ace, "He greats politely.

"Elijah Mikaelson. "

Damien smiles."Well, you're new here. The drink is on me."

Elijah tilts his head to the side and laughs."Does that like always work for you?" he questioned and laughs.

Damien shakes his head."I would be stupid to flirt with someone as magnificent as you. You must get that all the time." he said to Elijah who laughs.

"I do but as you can see, I have a business." He points to the man beside him and Damien raises his hand standing up.

He walks away towards his friends who pat him on the shoulder and hugs him. Grover brings out his wallet putting on 200 on the table."I have a new dare for you, mate," the British vampire spoke up to Damien who laughs and takes a sip of his drink.

"You know I always win," Damien looks at Elijah and waves at the original.

Elijah looks away from him. Damien points to his eyes knowing the bar is probably crawling with vampires. The three friends walk away from the bar and towards their upstairs penthouse.

"I saw you with the new man, he's dashing. I dare you to make him fall in love with you." Grover started taking a sip of his champagne.

Damien pulls his hair back scoff." is that a challenge?" he questioned.

Jonathan and Grover shake hand and laughs." we dare you to make that happen in ten days and."Jonathan started when Damien interrupt.

"And what? You know it will happen. It has before." Damien laid on the couch.

"We know but this new man is exactly your type. He probably knows of your games before you so it will be tough and you cannot fall for him in any way possible. In ten days get in to fall in love with you and then you break his heart." Grover instructed and Damien smirks.

"And if I win?"

Jonathan and Grover smirk at each other."We have so much to give."

****

Walking back down the stairs, Damien catches Elijah at the bar and smirks, he walks towards the Vampire and orders two drinks."Seems I caught you," he spoke up from behind the vampire who turns around and smiles.

Elijah takes a sip of his drink and gulps it in one goal."I am sure they are plenty of fish in this club," he orders another drink and Damien sits next to him.

A devious smirk appears on Salvatore's lips." my dear, I don't want them. You see I'm a man who knows what I want and you are not the usual guys I go for." he said to Elijah who laughs and another drink.

"Is that so?" The original looks at Damien.

"You're different," he said to Elijah who tilts his head.

"Let me guess, I am exactly your type and your friends probably dared you to get me in your bed." Elijah concludes and Damien laughs.

"I don't sleep with anyone, my dear," he reveals catching Elijah by surprise."I know what you must be thinking, yes, my friend dared me to get someone in my bed but it wasn't you. It was your friend."Damien smoothly lied.

That was something Damien was good at, he was able to trick people into doing the things he wanted. He was so good at manipulating people, he makes them believe he could give them everything they ever desired and make them vulnerable. It was a gift he had ever since he was a child.

He was always able to turn the tables on others and suspicious away from him. Damien was one of those men who had been heartbroken so many times that he vowed not to be weak anymore.

Elijah listens to his steady heartbeat and realizes either he must be a very good liar or just telling the truth. He clears his throat and smiles."And what are you doing with me?"He questioned Damien who shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just get more of the same thing. I stopped sleeping with people a long time ago. I find that I like keeping to myself." He tells Elijah who smiles and nods in agreement.

"I would love to agree with you there." He smiles at the younger Vampire."Im sorry, I guess I should reintroduce myself." he holds out his hand."Elijah Mikaelson, Original vampire."

Damien's eyes widen now realizing who Elijah is. He smirked, it would be a fun challenge."Damien, normal boring vampire." he shakes the originals hand and they smile.

"Sex on the beach," Elijah orders and smiles at Damien who smirks.

It was now working. He started with making his way into Elijah's life little by little. Making him think he's not a player and a flirt, make him think he likes to be isolated. That was something he was good at. Receiving people. He started this with a lie.

The bartender puts the drink on the table and Damien takes his drink and clicks glasses with Elijah who smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

The original vampire had closed his heart off for so long and he had no idea of the heartbreak that would be coming his way soon.

He was in for a lot of surprises and Damien Salvatore was the mastermind behind tall.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
